What if episode 108: Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generations
by cartoonman412
Summary: Instead of Sonic, what if Amy Rose was killed by Mephiles the Dark in 'Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generations? how would Sonic react to this? and how would her good friends and team mates react to this? read and find out what happens.


What if episode 108: Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generations (Amy Rose's death scene instead of Sonic the Hedgehog's death scene by Mephiles the Dark)

 **Chapter 1: Goodbye, Amy Rose**

Narrator: Mephiles began hovering right towards the Freedom Fighters with an evil look on his face.

Mephiles: "You're all finished, Freedom Fighters."

Narrator: Then Sonic got up on his feet and ran right up in front of the Freedom Fighters with his arms spread out.

Sonic: "No, you're not gonna destroy any of us, Mephiles!"

Cosmo: "Sonic, what are you doing?"

Silver: "Sonic, are you crazy?! you're gonna get destroyed!"

Sonic: "I'm not gonna let Mephiles destroy us!"

Mephiles: "Very well then, I'm just gonna need to destroy you, blue supersonic hedgehog!"

Narrator: Amy looked up and saw that her good friend and 1 true love, Sonic was gonna get destroyed by Mephiles.

Amy: (gasps in shock) "Sonic, no!"

Narrator: With all of her powerful energy, Amy got up on her feet.

Cream: "Amy, you can't fight against Mephiles injured, you're gonna pass away!"

Amy: "Sonic's my good friend and 1 true love, Cream, I can't let him suffer!"

Narrator: Amy began running over to save Sonic's entire life.

Rotor: "Amy, no, stop!"

Narrator: But Amy didn't listen. She kept running around. Mephiles blasted a super powerful energy beam and it was heading right for Amy's direction.

Sonic: "Amy, no!"

Narrator: Amy turned over and pushed Sonic right into safety. But suddenly, the beam blasted Amy, injuring her very severely! Sparks and explosions flew around all over the place.

Amy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All 10 Freedom Fighters: "Amy, no!"

Sonic: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Narrator: Amy collapsed on the ground. Mephiles was still hovering with an evil look on his face. Then suddenly, he began feeling pain in his entire body. When he blasted that super awesome power, it weakened his energy method. He had no other choice but to retreat.

Mephiles: (grunts a bit) "We'll meet again, Freedom fighters."

Narrator: Mephiles disappeared, and the Freedom Fighters ran up to Amy's injured body.

Sonic: "Amy, Amy, speak to me!"

Amy: (Weakly) "You guys, thank goodness you're alright."

Vector: "Don't worry about it, Amy, we're gonna help you get better as always."

Amy: "I'm afraid that's not possible, I'm done for."

Knuckles: "What?! Amy, you can't give up right now!"

Amy: "You guys, I can't fight anymore, I'm finished." (Grunts a bit)

Narrator: Lightning swirled around Amy injuring her more than usual. she was about to fade away.

Cream: (Teared Up) "No, Amy, you can't leave any of us, we can't go on without you, not at this time."

Cosmo: (weeping a bit) "Yes, Amy, please don't do this to any of us!

Amy: "I'm terribly sorry, you guys, but this is just my time."

Narrator: Then Amy got out her golden heart locket and handed it over to Sonic.

Amy: "Sonic, take my golden heart locket."

Sonic: "No, Amy, please."

Amy: "Take it, so you won't forget all about me."

Narrator: Sonic took Amy's golden heart locket. Amy looked up at her good friends and had a great big smiling face.

Amy: "Thanks, you guys. I'm very lucky that I became a Freedom Fighter, and I always...will be."

Narrator: Amy closed her eyes and a bright purple glow swirled around her.

Sparkles: "No, Amy, don't leave us!"

Narrator: But it was way too late, Amy faded away right in Sonic's arms. Sonic looked up just as Amy's spirit stars soar right into the night sky. Tear drops began coming down his face. Sonic put his head right down and began silently weeping a bit. The other Freedom Fighters began weeping silently as well too.

Cream: (weeping a bit) "No!"

Vector: (weeping a bit) "She's gone for good!"

Knuckles: (weeping a bit) "Why, Amy?!"

Speedy: (weeping a bit) "I can't believe this is really happening!"

Narrator: Meanwhile at the Thorndyke Mansion, Sparkles saw what had happened to Amy and she was shocked about it.

Sparkles: "Oh my word, Amy's deceased."

Amy: [Cries A Bit]

Narrator: Then Blaze walked all the way right up to Sonic and she knelt right down to him.

Blaze: "Sonic, I'm terribly sorry about this."

Sonic: [Teared Up] "Why did Amy need to pass away? it should've been me."

Blaze: "Sonic, it's gonna be alright."

Narrator: Sonic lifted up his tear-stained face.

Sonic: "Alright? Blaze, Amy's deceased because of me, I shouldn't have confronted Mephiles."

Blaze: "Sonic, it's not your entire fault, Amy passed away 'cause she wanted to save all of us, and she'll always be right on our side no matter what happens."

Sonic: [Teared Up] "Alright."

Narrator: Blaze let Sonic silently weep on her right shoulder, and she was saying nice words to him, then the other Freedom Fighters made a memorial grave for Amy's memories.

Cream: "Goodbye, Amy."

Rouge: "We're gonna miss you for eternity."

Tails: "She'll always be remembered as a good friend and fellow Freedom Fighter."

Narrator: The Freedom Fighters placed memorial candles on Amy's grave and Sonic placed Amy's golden heart locket right next to the photograph of herself.

Narrator: Amy Rose was gone for good and she would always be remembered for eternity.

 **Memorial Song: _The Time Has Come_ ( _Pokémon_ anime series)**

[Music In Background]

 _ **I close my eyes and I can see**_

 _ **the day we met**_

 _ **just 1 moment**_

 _ **and I knew**_

 _ **you're my best friend**_

 _ **do anything for you**_

 _ **we gone so far**_

 _ **and done so much**_

 _ **and I feel**_

 _ **like we've always**_

 _ **been together**_

 _ **right by my side**_

 _ **through thick and thin**_

 _ **you're the part of my life**_

 _ **I'll always remember**_

 _ **the time has come**_

 _ **It's for the best**_

 _ **I know it**_

 _ **who could've guessed**_

 _ **that you and I**_

 _ **somehow, someday**_

 _ **we have to say goodbye.**_

[Music Continues In Background]

 _ **you helped me find**_

 _ **the strength inside**_

 _ **and the courage**_

 _ **to make my dreams come true**_

 _ **how will I find**_

 _ **another friend like you?**_

 _ **2 of a kind**_

 _ **that's what we are**_

 _ **and it seems**_

 _ **like we were**_

 _ **always winning**_

 _ **but as our team**_

 _ **is torn apart**_

 _ **I wish we could go back**_

 _ **to the beginning**_

 _ **the time has come**_

 _ **it's for the best**_

 _ **I know it**_

 _ **who could've guessed**_

 _ **that you and I**_

 _ **somehow, someway**_

 _ **we have to say goodbye**_

 _ **somehow today**_

 _ **we have to say goodbye**_ …

Bold Dialogue: Flashback Sequences

 **Chapter 2: Flashback memories**

Narrator: It had been 2 days right after Amy Rose passed away in the battle fight against Mephiles the Dark. Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Omega, Gamma, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Sticks, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Marine, Cosmo and Chris were back home at the Thorndkye Mansion.

Cosmo: "It's like a terrible dream and vision."

Shadow: "Yeah right, Amy took her entire life saving all of us, that was very brave and heroic of her indeed."

Silver: "I know you all miss her, we all miss her as well."

Knuckles: "You do?"

Espio: "Of course we do, man, Vector cried and wept for the very 1st time."

Tails: "Well, she's gone for good right now and we need to move on."

Narrator: Then Tulip began looking around for Sonic and he wasn't there.

Tulip: "Hey, where's Sonic?"

Marine: "Oh he's in his vacation room, ever since Amy passed away, Sonic's been coped up in there."

Sticks: "Yeah right, and he's been depressed an awful lot.

Tulip: "Hmm, I'll go see how he's doing."

Rouge: "Tulip, wait!"

Tulip: "I really don't like to see Sonic this depressed. So I'll go speak to him."

Narrator: Tulip went up to the door and entered Sonic's vacation room.

Narrator: Meanwhile in his vacation room, Sonic had been having flashbacks of him and Amy, when she was dying and when she was still alive.

 _ **Amy: "Thanks, you guys, I'm very lucky that I became a Freedom Fighter and I always…will be."**_

*She faded away in Sonic's Arms*

Sonic: "Why did you need to pass away, Amy?"

 _ **Amy gave Sonic a red hover board at a carnival and Sonic was amazed by it.**_

 _ **Sonic: "Whoa, Amy, this is super incredible!"**_

 _ **Amy: "I got it for you, Sonic, now you'll have that red hover board to remember me by when I'm gone off to a much better place."**_

 _ **Sonic: "I really love it, Amy, thanks."**_

 _ **Amy: "You're welcome, Sonic."**_

Narrator: Sonic remembered Amy's beautiful smiling face.

Sonic: "Amy's deceased because of what happened, and it's my entire fault."

Tulip: (off screen) "Sonic?"

Narrator: Sonic looked up and he saw Tulip right at the door.

Sonic: "Tulip, I'm not coming outta here."

Tulip: "Sonic, I know exactly how you're feeling, it's gonna be alright."

Sonic: "It's not gonna be alright."

Narrator: Sonic walked right up to the wall.

Sonic: "Amy was my good friend and 1 true love. I was about to become her boyfriend, she was always there for me, and right now, she's deceased because of what happened and also because of me."

Narrator: Tulip's eyes widened.

Tulip: "Sonic, it's not your entire fault."

Sonic: "It _**is**_ my entire fault, I should've passed away and Amy would've been safe and secure."

Tulip: "Come on, Sonic, quit blaming yourself, Amy didn't wanna see you get destroyed, that's why she passed away instead of you."

Narrator: Sonic sank right down to his knee caps and he sighed depressingly.

Sonic: "Tulip, I can't move on any longer, none of this would've happened if Mephiles never came to Station Square."

Narrator: Tulip knelt right down in front of him and she replied to him.

Tulip: "Sonic, it's not your entire fault, alright? but Amy's gone for entire life, she's in the skies of heaven right now."

Sonic: "I still miss her, Tulip, I miss her more than anything."

Narrator: Tulip put her right arm around Sonic's right shoulder and Sonic let out another depressed heavy sigh.

Sonic: "I'm gonna be alone without her for good."

Tulip: "You're not gonna be alone for good, Sonic, you still got Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Cream, Cosmo, Blaze, Silver and the others on your team, and you got me right now, and we'll all make sure Mephiles says his final words."

Sonic: "Tulip, I-"

Tulip: "No, Sonic, don't say that, it's gonna be alright."

Narrator: Tulip gave Sonic a romantic kiss on his forehead and they both fell asleep.

Narrator: Knuckles broke down in tear drops and Sally put her right arm around his right shoulder.

Knuckles: "Sally, I miss Amy more than anything in the universe."

Sally: "I know, Knuckles, I miss her as well too."

Narrator: Tails and Shadow were watching Knuckles weep silently.

Tails: "Whoa, man, I sure hope this ends real soon."

Shadow: "You're absolutely right, Tails, I hate to see all of us end up like this for the rest of our entire lives."

Narrator: Shadow put his right hand on Tails' ight shoulder just as they said goodbye to Amy 1 last time.

Rest in heavenly peace, Amy Rose, we'll all miss you for eternity.

End of fan fic story sequence…


End file.
